


In times like these I realize I'm truly pathetic.

by Stingray_vibes_117



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Insomnia, Mild Angst, Self-Reflection, Short, Viggo Grimborn - Freeform, rtte, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray_vibes_117/pseuds/Stingray_vibes_117
Summary: Viggo Grimborn briefly self-reflects while losing his battle with insomnia.Is in first person POV.My apologies for it being so short.
Kudos: 6





	In times like these I realize I'm truly pathetic.

In times like these, I realize I'm truly pathetic.

I honestly don't remember the last time I slept either over 3 or under 14 hours.

I'm fading slowly. I'm shutting down from the inside, and this time Ryker isn't here to help; he's not here to convince me to 'at the very least try to sleep' or forcefully drag me to my cabin while my knees buckle from exhaustion.

But Ryker is dead. I realize far too late that he was more important to me than project shellfire, or my business, or revenge, or any of that other pointless shit. I had one family member left; now he's gone and I'm partially to blame. His demise is a consequence of my actions; it's simple as that. 

Everyone I ever cared for left me one way or another. That's what I get for surrounding myself with lying backstabbers. I was naive... stupid, even, which isn't a word I'd typically use to describe myself. 

Self-pity and self-loathing mix together to create crushing exhaustion I know I cannot recover from. For the first time in years, my bloodshot, tired eyes become wet with tears.

I weep like a child.


End file.
